A Head Start!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: (femLuffy) An argument with a brother, a storm at sea, an amnesiac named... Luffy? When Luffy forgets why she was on that unfamilliar beach in the first place, she decides to travel with her new companion. Its the same story, but why is Luffy only fourteen when she decided its time to be a pirate? In fact, why are the Straw hats younger?
1. Waking up! The years go by!

It was a fight. A bad one. Not like the one when Ace had his father issues. This time, it was Luffy who disowned her brothers. Caught up in the moment. Ace told her to leave if she didn't like them anymore. Sabo tried to say that it was going to far, but Luffy had already left. She was on her way to the Grey Terminal. She really didn't know where else to go.

Luffy was so angry. How could Ace say that? How could he say he regretted meeting her? All because she had lost their dinner to a beast that was ten times her size. Ace had yelled at her, and she had yelled back. And it went to far. So now here was Luffy, a little 10 year old girl wandering on her own. She took a small boat, one that Sabo and her were building for Ace so he could disembark in the next few years. She didn't care anymore. Ace didn't like her anymore, and she didn't like him. So she took his boat and dragged it into the water.

Luffy decided, if Ace thought he was so high and mighty, then she would set off on her own to show she was just as capable as him. She pushed the boat off and jumped inside. Sailing off with the one paddle. The sea was calm that night. Luffy yawned, drifting off into sleep.

Until a wave rocked the boat.

She sat up and looked up, the sky was cloudy and black, lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. The waves got bigger, they tossed her little boat back and forth. Luffy screamed and held on tight. Her boat broke apart and she was tossed into the sea. Luffy spit water out her mouth, gripping a piece of wood as she was thrown around. She was thrown up and hit an island hard. She breathed in deep gasps and fell unconscious on the strange beach.

A twelve year old traveling boy was practicing with his swords on the beach. It had been almost a year since he left his dojo to train on his own. He swiped and spun until he noticed a small girl lying on the sand.

"Hey!" He yelled, running over to her. She was out cold. "Are you okay? Wake up!" He patted her cheek, she coughed and opened her eyes a bit.

"Are you the devil?" She muttered. The boy looked at her in confusion.

"What? No." He helped her stand. "What happened?" He asked. The girl rubbed her head.

"Well, I got into a fight with... hm. You know, I don't remember..." she thought hard, but drew a blank, why was she unconscious on that beach?

"Well, we can figure that out later then. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Luffy. Monkey .D. Luffy." She said.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you Zoro." Luffy smiled.

"Likewise." Zoro yawned.

So, Luffy decided it was best to travel with Zoro until she remember something. Anything actually. It was the next day that something hit. The two were resting in a forest, they were on their way to wherever Zoro was heading. Which always appeared to be nowhere.

"What's up?" Zoro yawned when Luffy woke him up.

"The Pirate king!" Luffy smiled.

"What?"

"I remembered! I'm going to be a great pirate! I'm going to be the pirate king!" Zoro flopped back into the grass.

"That's great, now remember something useful." he said. Luffy puffed out her cheeks. Then unconsciously pulled on her fingers, they stretched out and snapped back.

"And I'm rubber." She said. Zoro rolled over.

"Now that was a useful fact, so we know you're a devils fruit user, you can't swim. Now what in the world got you onto a boat?" Luffy shrugged.

"I know, I know I always wanted to be a pirate. I know I met Shanks, I ate the devils fruit. My grandfather came. Everything else is a big blank." Zoro yawned and they started traveling again.

Luffy spent the next few years with Zoro. They trained most of the time. Zoro was a bit angry when Luffy was stronger than him. But he got over it. Luffy said she would wait to become a full fledged pirate. Until the right time, or until she got bored with not being a pirate. She even asked Zoro to join her crew. He refused. Luffy was mad about it, but he went on with his pirate hunting. He would turn in pirates, get money, and buy food and supplies for him and Luffy.

Zoro was an infamous 'pirate hunter' by the time he was fourteen. Luffy laughed at the title. She was happy to be friends with him though.

"Ya know Zoro, you're a pretty cool friend." She smiled.

"Not a friend, a traveling companion." Zoro said.

"What? How come?" Luffy asked.

"Because, I don't need friends right now."

"But Zoro!" Luffy whined. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we can be friends sometime in the future."

"Maybe you can be my first mate!"

"I already told you no!"

"I won't take no for an answer!"

"Then we agree to disagree."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

In what seemed like a short time, Luffy was fourteen and Zoro was sixteen. Zoro had grown taller, he kept his green hair short and started wearing a stomach warmer and a bandana, there was even a short time when his voice would crack but that was over with. Luffy on the other hand, well, she got taller and her chest was generously big for a girl her age, her voice became softer and less high pitched. She started wearing a red vest, blue shorts and sandals (the only clothes Zoro could afford for her) and her hair grew longer, it was down to her back since she refused to have it cut. Also, they both got stronger by sparring each day for a few hours.

One day, while the two were sailing, a storm hit. But on this particular day, Luffy had eaten the food supplies and was asleep in the barrel. Zoro had fell off the ship and Luffy's barrel rolled away into the ocean.

Somehow, Zoro had made it to Dawn Island, where he was captured for protecting a small restaurant. They said they would let Zoro go in one month if he could survive without food. So he was chained to a cross in the marine yard, wondering what had happened to his annoying companion. And, for a moment, he actually considered joining that pirate crew she always blabbed on about.

"What am thinking?" Zoro muttered, then he fell asleep.

Luffy's barrel had been picked up by a marine ship a few days later. On the same day, the ship had been attacked by pirates. The fourteen year old woke up and broke out of the barrel, inadvertently punching two pirates in the face, hard.

"What a nice nap! Did you find an island?" She asked. Then she looked around. "Zoro? Hey!" She climbed out the barrel and was met with a boy who was about her age, but a bit shorter. The boy seemed scared of her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Luffy! Who are you?" Luffy asked. She looked around, in fact, where was she?

"I-I'm Coby."

"Well Coby, where is this?" Luffy asked.

"This is a marine ship. It's being attacked by pirates, or the people you just punched."

"Punched? I did? When?" Luffy asked. Then she looked on the ground and saw two unconscious men. "Oh, Shishishi, I guess I did!"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Coby said, Luffy was obviously a pirate, but... she seemed so young.

"I'm fourteen!" Luffy said.

"FOURTEEN!?" Coby shouted.

Luffy thought Coby was strange, she had talked to him, he was stupid too. At least she thought so. She helped him defeat that horrible Alvida, and he used his boat to sail to Dawn Island with her. Coby was now in her debt. And, according to him, the pirate hunter Zoro happened to be locked up on a marine base on the island. Luffy laughed.

"Ha! Zoro's gonna owe me big time! Now he'll have to join my pirate crew!" Luffy laughed. Coby stared wide eyed at her.

"You know Zoro!?"

"He's my traveling companion." Luffy said.

"THAT'S STILL KNOWING HIM!" Coby shouted.

Luffy dragged an unwilling Coby to the gate. She peered over and saw her companion tied up.

"You look so stupid Zoro!" Luffy shouted. Zoro looked up. He saw his straw hatted friend and sighed. He should have known he wouldn't be rid of her for a while.

"Yeah well, you'd look stupid too if you were tied up!" He snapped. Luffy laughed. "Go away!" Zoro told her.

"And leave you here? Why would I do that?" She asked.

"I'll be out in a month, wait until then if you really insist." Zoro said. Luffy shrugged.

"Fine fine. I'll visit tomorrow!" She waved before hopping down and facing Coby. "He's fine for now, were coming back tomorrow though." Luffy said.

"We?" Coby asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yes we. You owe me remember? I'll let you go if you can help me free Zoro and get me a boat." Luffy told him. "Until then, you're sticking with me." The fourteen year old girl grabbed Coby's arm and dragged him to a restaurant.

The two sat around at the restaurant when a boy riding a fierce wolf burst through the door. He looked a bit older than Luffy and Coby, but he sure did look a lot weaker, then Luffy at least. The boy laughed.

"Well! That's what that stupid kid gets! Who did he think he was!" He laughed. Luffy was fully annoyed now. That was her companion they were talking about. "Well, it doesn't matter." The boy continued. "He's gonna be dead tomorrow!" Then he laughed and laughed. Luffy stood up, rattling the table. She stomped over to the boy, he was taller than her, but she had no issue punching him dead in the face.

Luffy and Coby ran away and hopped over the gate.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled. The sixteen year old looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"We have to go now!" She said.

"What? Luffy, I told you, one month. You're so impatient." He huffed.

"No no! You don't understand! That kid! He said they were going to kill you tomorrow!" Luffy said.

"WHAT!? Alright! You gotta get me outta here!" Zoro told Luffy. Luffy nodded.

"I know I know!" Then she got an idea. A devilish smirk crossed her face.

"Oh great. That look. I know that look. What are you thinking?" Zoro growled.

"If I DO get you out of here! You have to join me! You have to be my first mate on my pirate crew!" Luffy pointed. Zoro let his head fall. He knew he would have to join her eventually. This was as good a time as any.

"Fine! I will! I'll be you're first mate!" Zoro shouted. Luffy jumped and cheered. Then she turned to Coby.

"Untie him! I'll go get his swords!" Luffy smiled. Zoro eyed Coby.

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"This guy's Coby! He's my slave." Luffy shrugged.

"You would have a slave..." Zoro sighed, then he looked at Coby. "I'm so sorry." Luffy glared at him.

"Zoro! You don't have to be so mean!" The she ran off to get his swords.

When Luffy came back she had Marines on her tail, they had swords raised after guns didn't work on the rubber girl.

"Zoro! Help!" She called, throwing the swords at the still tied up boy. Zoro caught them and cut himself free, attacking the marines. "Thanks!" Luffy smiled.

"Whatever Captain." Zoro muttered. Luffy jumped on his back.

"You called me captain!" She giggled. Zoro blushed some. Then, Axe hand Morgan came to them.

"What? Just a bunch of kids? You sorry marines can't handle these brats?" but he ate his words when Luffy beat the marine captain by herself. After a nice meal and a convincing 'make Coby a marine' plan. Captain Luffy and First mate Zoro set off as pirates.

Luffy was ecstatic.

"I'm captain!" She cheered.

"I've heard." Zoro said, it was the hundredth time Luffy had said that in the last hour. It was hot outside. After a long nap Luffy woke up to a bird flying overhead.

"Zoro." She kicked her first mate.

"hn." Zoro groaned.

"Zoro! Look! Food!" Luffy pointed up. Zoro looked up.

"Go catch it then." he said sarcastically. But Luffy was never good with sarcasm.

"Okay!" Luffy stretched up and the bird grabbed her. "AHH! ZORO! HELP ME!" She screamed. "I'M GONNA DROWN! I'M GONNA DIE!" Luffy screamed again. Zoro shot up and saw his captain being carried away.

"Damn it Luffy!" He growled, rowing after her, being extra careful not to lose the bird.


	2. She's dead! I think? Ace and Sabo!

Going back in time to the day after Luffy left we find Ace still being lectured by Sabo. Ace sighed.

"And farther more! You had no right to tell Lu-chan to just leave like that!" Sabo yelled.

"I know..." Ace muttered.

"Do you know how hurt she must be? How sad?"

"I know..."

"Do you think-"

"Sabo! It's fine! She just needs to cool off, she'll forgive us. She'll probably be back soon." Sabo glared. Ace stared out the window.

"What if she doesn't?" Sabo muttered.

"Of course she will! She's just a bit mad, she's done this before." Ace said. So the brothers waited. But Luffy didn't come back. They brought their laundry to Dadan's hoping Luffy would be back when they got home. But instead they got some other news.

One bandit had just come back from an short over sea trade. When Ace and Sabo came in everything was silent.

"What's up?" Ace asked.

"Is Luffy with you?" Dadan asked.

"No, she got mad and ran off, she'll come back soon though." Ace shrugged.

"I don't think so." the bandit muttered.

"What? Why?" Sabo said worriedly.

"Well, I was anchored last night during a storm. I heard a scream, when I looked over a little girl was thrown into the ocean." he said.

"Well, that wasn't Luffy, she doesn't even have a boat." Ace shot.

"Your boat..." Sabo sat on the floor.

"What? I don't have a boat." Ace said.

"No, we were building you a boat... But Lu-chan wouldn't..." Sabo got up and ran out the door. Ace followed.

"Sabo! Wait up!"

At the Grey Terminal Sabo lead Ace to where his boat was hidden. It was gone.

"Well! Maybe someone else took it." Ace crossed his arms. Sabo shook his head.

"Lu-chan... she was the only other person who knew where it was." Sabo fell to his knees. Ace looked down.

"No way. Luffy will be back soon, she just needs to cool-" Ace was cut off.

"Cool off?!" Sabo yelled at his brother. "Is that what you were going to say!?" Sabo punched the ground. "If Luffy needed to cool off why would she leave!?" Sabo yelled. Ace looked down. "WHY WOULD SHE SET OFF TO SEA ON HER OWN!? Ace winced.

"There's no way she would do that..." Ace muttered.

"Luffy left Ace. She went out on her own! She fell into the ocean!" Sabo yelled.

"Shut up Sabo!"

"Do you know what happens to devil fruit users in the ocean!?"

"SHUT UP SABO!"

"THEY DROWN AND DIE ACE! LUFFY'S DEAD!" Sabo wailed.

"**SHUT UP!**" Ace fell back on the ground. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ace yelled. Sabo was crying.

"Luffy's gone..." Sabo breathed.

"Shut up!" Ace felt tears running down his face. "She's not dead... she can't be..." Ace sniffled. Sabo fell next to his brother. They both took in deep breathed and let out a pained cry.

"**LUFFY!**"

It was years later when Ace and Sabo were seventeen. **(A/N: Ace and Sabo are three years older in this fanfic. Do da math)** The two were setting off to sea. After they said their goodbye's they were sailing.

"Hey Sabo." Ace smirked.

"Whats up?" Sabo asked.

"You think Luffy came to see us off?"

"Maybe!" Ace and Sabo turned back to the island, on a cliff over looking the ocean was a small grave. If you were close enough it said.

_**R.I.P**_

_**Monkey .D. Luffy**_

"Bye Luffy!" Ace yelled.

"Goodbye! Lu-chan!" Sabo shouted. The brothers had a moment of silence and continued on their way.

"Luffy would be fourteen now." Ace sighed.

"Setting off in three years." Sabo smirked. More silence.

"I miss her..." Ace muttered.

"I do too. But, she wouldn't be happy if we were sad about her death." Sabo sighed.

"I guess." Ace started drifting off...

When a news paper fluttered into his face.

Ace grunted and ripped it off to read.

_'Roronoa Zoro was captured by Marines on dawn island_

_only to be let free the next day by a female pirate. Captain _

_Axe hand Morgan was defeated by the 16 year old swords _

_man and the small fourteen year old pirate. The villagers_

_identified the pirate girl as 'Monkey D. Luffy'. The girl was_

_failed to be apprehended by the marines. More news about_

_this upcoming pirate will be posted soon. No pictures were _

_found, a wanted poster has been postponed until we see what_

_the pirate does next.'_

Ace's eyes widened.

"S-Sabo!" the paper shook in Ace's hands.

"What?" Sabo yawned.

"Luffy... she's..."

"Well, spit it out." Ace flung the news paper at Sabo. Sabo read. Then his hands were shaking.

"Shes..." Sabo looked at Ace, Ace was smiling.

"She's Alive!" They both cheered. They looked back at the island that was fading, but they saw Dadan knock the grave into the ocean. She held the news paper up and waved to Ace and Sabo. "LUFFY'S ALIVE!" the island practically screamed in joy.

**Ace and Sabo's chapters will come between Luffy's sometimes, they're shorter though. Only because the story is supposed to focus on Luffy! Until next time! Later :D**


	3. The youngest Bandit! Meet Nami, Shes 15!

A fifteen year old orange haired girl had barely escaped that pirate ship. She was dragging a bag of treasure and a map to more.

"That was a close call!" she huffed, adjusting her bandana.

"ZORO! HELP ME!" the girl looked up. A girl was being carried by a large bird.

"Whoa! What the hell?" the girl watched as the girl being carried punched the bird and was let go.

"KYAA! ZORO! CATCH ME!" she yelled as she fell. The orange haired girl dropped her bag. She had no clue who this Zoro kid was but he obviously wasn't around. She held out her hands.

"Hey hey! Don't worry kid! I got you!" She called. The screaming girl fell into her arms.

"Whoa! That was some fall!" Then, the girls looked at each other. "Oh! Thank you! I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled.

"Nami..." The orange haired girl smiled nervously.

Luffy was walking with Nami.

"So there really treasure in that bag?" Luffy asked.

"You got it! I whole lot too!" Nami grinned.

"And the map?"  
"It's gonna lead me to more!" Nami smiled wider. Luffy smiled too.

"Maybe I'll help you find your treasure! Zoro should be here soon, he wouldn't let me go like that." Luffy laughed, imagining her green haired companion rushing around every time she would get lost or wander away.

"That'd be fun. I'm a great navigator!" Nami smiled.

"Really!?" Luffy asked

"Really!" Nami smiled.

"Then join us! Me and Zoro! Navigate for us!" Luffy asked.

"That also sounds fun!" Nami laughed along with her new friend.

The two had been walking for a while.

"So what bring you here Luffy?" Nami asked

"Oh! I'm just traveling. You see, I met Zoro a long time ago, we barley knew each other." Luffy said, thinking back to that day on the beach.

"Oh. Well, why travel with someone you don't know?" Nami asked.

"I don't have many memories about before I met him. So why not? We're traveling companions." Luffy smiled. Nami shrugged, if she woke up with amnesia she would probably do the same. "But now he's my first mate!" Luffy said proudly.

"First mate?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah! We're pirates!" Luffy smiled. Nami stopped dead.

"Pirate? You?" Nami asked, she just couldn't believe it. Luffy... this fourteen year old girl was so nice! So sweet! So innocent!

"Yeah!...Nami? Whats wrong?" Luffy asked.

"I. Hate. Pirates. Luffy, I'm sorry, I can't navigate with you now." Nami sped up.

"Wha- Nami! Wait!" Luffy ran after her.

Zoro was so tired. He had rowed all the way to this crummy, empty island looking for Luffy. Why did he care for her like this? Every time she got separated from him, he got a chance to finally be on his own. But still... Luffy wasn't all that smart. What if she got into some sort of trouble?

"Why do I care!?" Zoro said. But still, he laid low going around the pirate ship that was docked. Then went around town. "Luffy!" He called. "Geez, getting herself lost like this... I swear." Zoro yawned, then looked around. He was back at the boat. "Great..." He sighed, cursing his bad sense of direction.

Luffy agreed to help out Nami with getting more treasure. Nami had Luffy's arms tied behind her back with tape over her mouth.

"Now, follow my lead kid!" Nami pointed. Luffy nodded. Nami tossed Luffy over her shoulder and carried her to the pirate ship. On the deck Nami tossed her down in front of a pirate captain.

"HEY! You! You're the brat who stole my map!" The captain growled.

"I know, I'm here to make a deal with you Buggy." Nami said.

"What kind of deal?" a twenty year old Buggy asked.

"This is my adoptive sister, I came to make a trade. Her for the treasure and map I stole." Nami said.

"What's so special about this girl?" Buggy asked.

"She's... she's made of rubber!" Nami said quickly.

"Prove it." Nami grabbed Luffy's cheek, she was surprised when it actually stretched in her hand.

"Well well! That is something!" The captain laughed. "We could get some big money for her!" Buggy laughed, Nami made Luffy stand, Luffy's arms were still tied behind her back and her mouth was taped shut. Luffy tried to grunt out a protest but failed. A man who looked about 19 or 18 smiled at Luffy.

"Can't we keep her?" He asked Buggy. Buggy thought for a moment.

"We'll see Cabaji." Buggy said. Nami smiled, then she leaned over to Luffy.

"Alright kid, just stay calm till I get the treasure, then I'll make sure you're home free." she whispered. Luffy looked uneasy for a moment, then nodded.

Zoro had wandered onto the pirate ship. He realized this and stayed low, that was until, he saw Luffy tied up in a cage. Zoro silently drew his swords and charged, creating an uproar. Luffy looked over.

"Haaa! Zoro!" She smiled. Zoro sliced someone to the side and felt something pierce his side. He doubled over in pain. Nami came out with the treasure.

"Whats going on?" She asked, looking at Luffy. Luffy ignored her.

"Zoro! Hey! Are you alright!?" Zoro had stumbled over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on we need to go now." Zoro cut Luffy's hands free.

"Right! Come on Nami!" Luffy yelled, bring dragged off by Zoro.

"Wait up!" She yelled, running after them.

They took a break in town, they were in front of a pet shop.

"You sure you're okay Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. I just need a nap." Zoro yawned and fell asleep on the ground. Luffy laughed. Then she looked at Nami.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Luffy asked. Nami moved her treasure into one bag.

"I guess I can travel with you. You don't seem bad." Nami sighed. Luffy smiled.

"Great!"

"I guess." Nami shrugged, when a bark sounded. Luffy looked to the side.

"Hey! A puppy!" Luffy grabbed it. The dog barked. "What's wrong boy?" Luffy asked. The dog barked again. "I see." Luffy smiled.

"You speak animal?" Nami asked. Luffy shook her head.

"Nope! But, he's trying to protect this store." Luffy nodded.

It wasn't long before a man came up to them.

"I see you met this stubborn dog." He laughed. Luffy looked up, as did Nami. It was an old man. "You girls seem a bit young to be pirates..." The man pointed out.

"I'm not a pirate. But I'll rob your ass." Nami glared at being called a pirate. Luffy laughed. Then looked at the man.

"I'm a pirate! This is Nami! She's a bandit!" Luffy smiled.

"I prefer the term, talented thief." Nami said. Then, the man looked over at the sleeping Zoro. His eyes widened at the cut in his side.

"Whoa! Is he okay?" the man asked. Luffy looked at her first mate.

"Oh, no. He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Luffy said. The man picked up Zoro.

"Well, he can rest in this hotel. The man brought Zoro over to a empty building. Luffy followed and watched as Zoro was put down on a bed. Then she went back when Nami screamed.

Nami was face to face with a giant lion. With a seventeen year old on top.


	4. Sharing a fruit! Ace and Sabo's dilemma!

Ace and Sabo were sailing through the sea, they were resting on an island, stopping at a town to by food. Sabo took half the money and Ace took half. Ace found himself at a fruit shop. Sabo had told him to buy fruit and vegetables, stuff like that, so that they could stay healthy.

Ace looked around, apples, oranges, banana's... wait... what was that? Ace picked up a red fruit, it had swirls on it.

"Hey, how much for this thing?" Ace asked. The fruit looked interesting enough.

"That? You can have it!" The shop keeper said. Ace shrugged, shoving it in his bag to split with his brother later. Then, he bought some more fruit and headed back to the ship.

Sabo was already there. He was putting meat into a cooler so it wouldn't go bad.

"Oh Ace! What did you get!" Sabo rushed over to his older brother.

"Uh... some apples, oranges... oh and I got the weird thing." Ace held up the strange fruit he got for free.

"Hm? What type of fruit is that?" Sabo poked it. Ace shrugged.

"Wanna eat it?" He asked.

"Sure why not." Sabo smiled. Ace cut it in half. Sabo and Ace bit it at the same time. Sabo spit in disgust after swallowing. "This thing's gross!" Sabo spat. Ace coughed.

"No wonder it was free!" he growled. "I want my money back!" Ace yelled angrily.

"You just said you got it for free..." Sabo sighed, lifting the anchor. "Anyway, there's no point in staying here anymore. Let's go." he sighed.

Later the next day, Ace got a fever. Yet he felt fine.

"Ace! Seriously! Go back to bed!" Sabo pushed his brother.

"But I'm fine!" Ace yelled.

"YOUR TEMPETURE IS OVER 100!" Sabo yelled.

"IS NOT!" Ace yelled back. Ace punched at Sabo, Sabo dodged, a red flame shot from Ace's hand. Sabo ignored it and kicked his brother, Ace moved and a blue flame shot from Sabo's foot. NOW they noticed. Ace and Sabo stared at each other.

"What just happened?" Sabo asked. He opened and closed his hands. He felt heat rising to the surface, fire was sitting in his hand like it was an every day thing. Ace jumped back. Then, he tried, the same thing happened.

"This is way past cool..." Ace smirked, then he threw the fire at Sabo. "FIRE FIGHT!" he laughed. Sabo dodged.

"ACE!" He yelled, Ace threw another fire ball."STOP IT!" Sabo panicked, dodging another, "ACE! REALLY! QUIT IT!" Sabo was laughing now. Sabo threw a fire ball, it hit Ace in the face, Ace looked back at his brother, he was unharmed. The two started laughing.

They were on a deserted island now.

"Must have been that fruit." Sabo sighed.

"A devils fruit. A way cool one." Ace laughed, juggling some fire. "Wait till Luff get's a load of this!" He smirked. Sabo passed fire from finger to finger.

"Yeah, she'll be so excited." He smiled. Remembering his little sister's smiling face and shining eyes when he did something she thought was cool.

"Wanna have a contest?" Ace smirked devilishly.

"Hmm? What type of contest?" Sabo smiled back. Ace gathered fire in his hand.

"We can see which fire ball goes farther!" Ace shouted.

"You're on!" Sabo stood next to his brother. They both winded up the fire ball.

"One! Two! Three!" they both yelled, throwing the fire balls into the forest. Blue smoke filled the air. Followed by red smoke.

"Hey look!" Sabo pointed.

"Aw, that's no fun, there like... in the same place." Ace sighed.

"No I think we hit something!" Sabo ran into the forest.

"So who cares? SABO!" Ace ran after him.

They were on the other side of the island. Sabo pointed out a ship in the sea that was on fire.

"Hey look! Mine went farther!" Ace laughed.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT HERE!" Sabo yelled. "What do we do now? We can't save them! We can't even swim!" Sabo sighed.

"So? They were probably pirates... no need to be rescued anyway." Ace shrugged.

"You're so cold..." Sabo sighed.

"Then how can I do this?" Ace burned his brothers jacket. Sabo put out the flame an laughed. Then he looked back at the ship.  
"Yeah yeah... I guess you're right." Then the brothers turned to leave.

"I'm hungry... race you back." Ace nudged his brother.

"You're on." Sabo smirked, but right when they were about to run.

"HOLD IT YOU BRATS!"

Ace and Sabo turned to see a bigger ship floating behind the burned one. At the front was a man with a large white beard... and he meant business. They froze. Then they looked at each other.

"I think we should run." Sabo muttered.

"No way! I've never run from a fight!" Ace stood his ground as the white bearded pirate came down.

"Insolent kid! Do you know who I am!?" the man yelled. Ace looked at Sabo. Sabo shrugged. Ace looked back.

"No." He said. The man sighed.

"Well, then! I'll teach you brats a lesson!" He smirked. Ace and Sabo engulfed themselves in a blue and red fire.

"You can't beat the both of us!" Sabo smirked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so..." he said. Ace and Sabo combined their fire, making a large purple flaming ball. They smirked and shot it out.

At the end of the battle, Ace and Sabo lay beaten on the ground. The man laughed. At the boys.

"You two are an interesting pair!" He laughed. "Both with the same devils fruit!" Ace groaned, Sabo rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

"How can one guy be so strong?" Sabo huffed.

"Who knows... but we lost." Ace grumbled. The two glared at the man who was still laughing. The man notice their glares.

"Hey now, you can't expect to win against the king of the sea!" he laughed. Ace and Sabo sat up.

"King of the sea!?" They yelled.

"I'm the great pirate Whitebeard!" the man bellowed. Ace and Sabo looked at each other.

"I think I saw it in the paper once." Sabo said. "He's a powerful man, Ace, I think we should ask him!" Sabo pushed.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow as Ace stood.

"Uh, Do you know of a pirate called Shanks!" Ace asked. Whitebeard got serious all of a sudden.

"How do you know that Red haired brat?" Whitebeard asked. This time, Sabo stood.

"We don't! We lost our sister when we were young!" Sabo explained.

"We need his help, he knows Luffy best, he might know where she is!" Ace finished. Whitebeard laughed.

"You mean that little wanna-be-pirate brat Shanks was talking about? That Luffy? Granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp?" he asked. Ace and Sabo glanced at each other.

"That's her." They nodded. Whitebeard stood.

"I've seen her name in the paper. She's stirring up some real trouble. That brat." He chuckled. Then he looked at the two. "You brothers are interesting. Join me!" Whitebeard declared. Sabo and Ace looked at each other.

"What!?" They asked.

"Become my sons!" Whitebeard said. "I'll allow you to search for this Luffy girl if you join me, you can lead my third division, seeing that I'm short a few men for a while thanks to your antics."

Ace and Sabo found themselves on the Whitebeard pirate ship. If it was to find Luffy, they could join them, for a short while. The two sighed.

"I wonder what Luffy's up to..." Sabo said.

"Probably causing a ruckus... as usual." Ace yawed.


	5. Next Adventure! Meet 14 year old Usopp!

At the same time Ace and Sabo had sailed off on White beards ship, Luffy was face to face with a boy the same age as her, He had curly black hair, a white shirt, brown pants, and a long nose.

"My pirate crew is way way way better than yours!" the boy yelled. Nami and Zoro sat lazily behind Luffy, they yawned as she continued her argument that had gone on for the past hour. She glared, arms crossed.

"Well! My pirate crew's way way way way waayyy better than yours!" She yelled, stretching her arms out for emphasis.

Zoro yawned. It had been a few days since they defeated Buggy. They landed on this island and Luffy met a boy who claimed he was a great pirate. Unfortunately, Luffy begged to differ. The boy's name was Usopp. His "crew" was a group of children. They were no older than five. Luffy said they couldn't be pirates. Usopp said they could. And so, this argument started.

Usopp and Luffy growled at each other. Nami stood.

"You guys are such kids! Get over it!" She yelled. Luffy sighed.  
"I guess. I'm sorry." She muttered. Usopp crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too." He said. Then they smiled at each other.

"Friends?" Luffy stuck out her hand.

"Till the end!" Usopp smiled, shaking her hand.

"So simple." Zoro fell over. Usopp looked around.

"So Luffy, where do u live? I haven't seen you three in the village." He said. Luffy stared at him like he was stupid.

"What do you mean? We're not from here." Luffy said. Usopp's eyes widened.

"You're a real pirate!?" He yelled. Luffy smiled.

"Well of course I am!" she grinned.

"Wow! I'm not a real pirate yet. But I want to be!" Usopp sat on the ground, Luffy sat to.

"I like you! Join my crew!" Luffy smiled. Usopp smiled back. Then he frowned.

"I would, but my crew needs its captain. And I can't just leave Kaya..."

"Kaya?" Luffy asked.

"She's the richest person in the village." Usopp grinned.

Luffy smiled.

"She could get us a real ship!" Luffy turned to Zoro and Nami. Zoro grinned.

"We have been trying to get one." He stood.

"It'd be nice to have a room to sleep in!" Nami piped up. Luffy nodded. Then she turned to Usopp.

"Yo! Usopp! Take us to Kaya!" She smiled. Usopp looked around nervously.

"Just for a ship right?" He said. Luffy nodded. "Alright. Follow me!" he said. Luffy ran after him, Nami and Zoro following behind.

Luffy had to lead Zoro by the hand since his direction was totally off. Usopp looked at the two crew members.

"So you two just do whatever she says?" Usopp asked.

"Somewhat. She is that captain." Zoro said.

"She's basically the boss." Nami shrugged. Usopp looked at Luffy. Luffy smiled back.

"So she's stronger than you?" Usopp asked.

"Much stronger." Nami rolled her eyes.

"It's almost embarrassing." Zoro muttered, earning a laugh from Luffy.

"So what do you do?" Usopp asked Zoro.

"I'm her first mate. We met a long while back." Zoro yawned.

"And you?" He asked Nami.

"I just joined them a few days ago. I just bring Luffy where she want's to go." Nami shrugged as they walked up the path to the giant mansion. Luffy smiled.

"Zoro and me have been friends for years!" She said. Zoro smirked.

"And it's been hell ever since." He chuckled.

Usopp showed the group a secret way into the mansion yard. After talking with Kaya, Usopp gave them the thumbs up. Luffy cheered. A twelve year old Kaya looked out the window and waved, but was pulled back in by her butler. He glared at us.

"Next time I see you here I'm calling the guards! GET OUT!" He yelled, Usopp flinched at his voice and motioned for Luffy and her crew to follow him.

The sat outside Usopp's house.

"So what now?" Luffy asked. Usopp shrugged.

"I can't help you Luffy... I think I'll take a walk." he sighed, then he left. Luffy stood up. She reached in her bag and gave Nami and Zoro some money she had.

"Here! Go eat, I'll think I'll go with Usopp." She smiled. Zoro shrugged, taking the money.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said. The he and Nami walked off.

Luffy found Usopp in the woods, she sat on the cliff next to him. He was shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hide!" Usopp hissed, pulling Luffy down. Luffy flipped herself over and crawled next to him, he was watching two men on the beach. One was a weird man with purplish hair. The other was the butler from that sick girls house.

"What are they talking about?" Luffy asked. Usopp shushed her, Luffy leaned in some so she could hear. But her small hand couldn't fully grip the cliffs edge, she slipped and let out a high pitched scream as she hit the ground.

"Luffy!" Usopp hissed, crawling back some when the men looked up.

Luffy shook the sand from her long hair and looked up at the two men who were staring at her.

"She heard us..." The butler muttered. Luffy was confused.

"What do we do?" The other man asked.

"Take her with us for now." The butler said. The purple haired man grabbed Luffy by her vest collar.

"Let me go!" Luffy snapped. She kicked and yelled. Then, she pulled back and kicked the purple haired man between his legs. The man toppled over in pain. Luffy stuck out her tongue and turned to run. Then, when she ran under the mountain, the butler threw something at the mountain to make it collapse on top of her. She let out a shout as the rocks landed on her.

Usopp ran away from the cliff after Luffy was grabbed. If anyone could save her, it wasn't him. Maybe her crew! He had to find them! He had to tell the village! He had to tell Kaya! He ran through the village, trying to warn everyone, but they drove him out of the town. He tried to tell Kaya, but she wouldn't believe him. He told his crew to stay indoors. Luffy's crew... they weren't at his house. Where did they go!?

Zoro and Nami were looking for Luffy, if they couldn't get a boat, they might as well leave. They went to the beach and saw their captains straw hat next to a pile of rocks.

"Luffy!" Zoro ran over to the rocks. Nami ran after him. They started clearing the rocks and reveled the small girl who was asleep.

"IDIOT!" Nami yelled. Luffy woke up and screamed. Zoro and Nami jumped back.

"WHAT!? What happened?" Zoro yelled back.

"Those guys! I heard! They're gonna kill that girl! The village! OH MY GOD! COME ON!" She scrambled up, grabbing her hat and running off.

They met up with Usopp, who had a plan. Slick the hill that came to the village so they couldn't get up. It was perfect. After they finished, They waited.

**Hey Guys! Sorry if this was short, any way. The reason I haven't been posting as much is because of my softball tryouts :D yep. I'll figure out if I make the team on Monday, if I do, I have practice everyday until 5:30, then I can come home and write, depending on how tired I am. So wish me luck! I hope I make it! **


	6. Sabo's Adventure! One more day?

A few days later, Ace and Sabo sat on the third division's ship.

"Sir! The Newspaper is in!" someone shouted. Ace yawned.

"Ace! Wake up! It could be more news about Luffy!" Sabo kicked his brother. Ace sat up.

"Luffy? Where?" He looked around.

"No here idiot, the newspaper." Sabo snapped. The crew member nervously watch the brothers argue.

"Uh, guys?" He cut in, handing the news paper to Sabo.

"Oh, thanks." Sabo started flipping through, Ace glanced over Sabo's shoulder.

"I don't see her name..." He muttered.

"No wait! Ace, look at this." Sabo pointed at a section of the newspaper. "Captain Buggy has been defeated, by who is still unknown, but judging from the pattern we have, we have guessed it was one- Luffy. The same female pirate who defeated the marines just days ago! She has been spotted heading to Syrup Island with Roronoa Zoro, and one other unidentified character. We still have no photo's and a wanted poster had been postponed until farther notice." Sabo read aloud, some of the third division crew members stopped and listened. Ace smirked at the paper.

"That's out sister alright. Where is she heading?" Ace muttered.

"Knowing her, the famous Baratie might be her next stop."

"We're no where near there!" Ace complained.

After thinking, Sabo stood.

"Well, maybe one of us could go." He said.

"Yeah! Good idea, I'll-"

"Stay here." Sabo interrupted Ace.

"WHAT!?" Ace stood.

"Stay. Here. I'll go find Luffy." Sabo said, looking out at the sea from under his blue top hat. Ace crossed his arms.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." Sabo shrugged. "You'll kill her crew." He said, walking away. Ace stood up and stomped after his brother.

"Oi!" He yelled. Sabo turned to the crew.

"Everyone! I'm going for a while! Ace is staying though!"

"NO! I will be gone! Sabo is staying here!" Sabo shouted.

"Ace.. Sabo..." The crew smiled nervously. Sabo grabbed a bucket of water from the deck and splashed it on Ace. Ace shook and fell, the power draining from his body. Sabo held up the peace sign.

"Later guys! I'll be back!" And with that, Sabo jumped on the one person boat and used his flames to jet off through the grand line.

About the time Luffy was facing off with Kuro, Sabo was jetting past the calm belt. And by the time Luffy was off Syrup island with Usopp, Sabo was walking through Louge Town. He yawed, walking back to his boat so he could try and make it to the Baratie, no telling where Luffy was now. She was seen heading to Syrup Island... probably have left by now. So Sabo hopped on his boat with his supplies and set sail at a moderate speed.

Sabo yawned, he looked to see Syrup Island. There was someone on the shore. He looked like a lamb and seemed to be gathering some wet rope.

"Ahoy!" Sabo yelled. The man looked over.

"Oh, hello sir!" He waved,. Sabo docked.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked, The lamb man shook his head.

"No no, it's quite alright, I should have done this two days ago right when they left..." he shook his head to himself.

"When who left?" Sabo asked, but the man had finished gathering rope.

"Sorry sir, I must be getting back now. You may come visit if you want to hear the amazing story." He smiled and walked off. Sabo tied up his boat and strode off to the town.

Everyone stared at Sabo when he walked through the town.

"Maybe he's a noble." People would mutter.

"Off to see Lady Kaya." Others would say.

"he's incredibly handsome." Some woman would giggle. Sabo didn't see how he was handsome in anyway. His blond hair was a bit dirty and messy, he would rake his finger through and then throw his blue hat on top of the messy hair that fell to his neck. His eyes that used to be a light blue turned into a deeper shade, one that always gave him a serious expression, he had a gap in his front tooth, it made a half circle shape whenever he smiled, he wore knee-length blue pants and a button down white shirt with a blue over coat. And some plain sneakers.

Sabo continued to walk through the town. He came to a large gate.

"Uh? Hello! It's me! From the beach!" Sabo yelled, not knowing what else to say. The gate opened and the Lamb man was standing in the yard with a girl and three boys who were running around her. The boys stopped and looked at Sabo.

"Another pirate!" They smiled.

"Another?" Sabo pondered. The girl giggled.

"Hello, I'm Kaya! Welcome to the village." Sabo nodded in thanks.

"Now, what were you saying earlier? You were talking about 'when they left' and just now, 'another pirate' Who was here?" Sabo asked.

"Oh! You must be talking about Usopp and his new captain and crew." Kaya smiled. Sabo nodded,

"Usopp?"

"He's a boy from this village." The lamb guy explained.

"I see, who did he leave with?" Sabo asked.

"An amazing pirate!" on boy smiled.

"She was super strong!" another boy cheered.

"With a few big punches! That other pirate didn't stand a chance!" The third boy threw some punches into the air.

"Who was it?" Sabo asked. Everyone smiled.

"Luffy of course." The three boys, lamb guy, and Kaya all answered.

Sabo listened to every detail everyone had about Luffy. What she looked like now, who was on her crew, her personality, how strong she was and where she was heading.

"Yeah, those four were very noisy." Kaya shook her head.

"'Onward! To Baratie!' Luffy had screamed." the lamb guy chuckled.

"Baratie?" Sabo asked, standing. "You said she left two days ago right?" Sabo thought about how the wind had been, Luffy should have been at the Baratie for a day already! "I really have to go! I have to catch up with her!" Sabo waved to the group as he ran.

"Goodbye!" the three boys waved.

"Thank you!" Sabo yelled as he disappeared down the path.

Sabo was jetting on his boat. He was so close.

"Luffy!" He yelled, smiling widely as if she could hear him. He went a bit faster, no telling what type of trouble Luffy could have gotten into this time. Or if she was in trouble at all. He was almost there, just one more day of traveling. One more day and he could see Luffy.

**But, sadly, it's my job as the author to make it harder than that now isn't it?**


	7. A small flashback! The Baratie battle!

The 14 year old Luffy was battered and bruised and bleeding. She stood in a ripped vest and shorts against the large Pirate Captain. She was protecting the Baratie, her new friends home. She pulled back her fist and charged, slamming it into the spiked cloak of the captain.

"At least, that girl. She has no hesitation." Zeff said to a 16 year old Sanji, who was staring in awe as Luffy blew the larger man back some. Luffy screamed in pain and the cloak slammed into the large pirate captains face. Sanji and the Baratie workers watched as the large man flew back into the water. Luffy smiled at her victory, splashing into the clear and waving water below.

Zoro coughed as he limped across the deck.

"LUFFY!" He yelled when she splashed into the water. Sanji looked over and Zoro pointed at him.

"Oi! Love Cook!" He yelled. Sanji glared.

"What!? Marimo!" He yelled back.

"SAVE HER. SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Zoro stated as he fell forward on the deck. Sanji stood.

"Can't swim? Damn!" He kicked off his shoes and took of his jacket before he dove into the water and saw the girl with an open mouth, sinking deeper. He swam faster and scooped her up and jetted to the surface. Sanji coughed and pushed her onto the deck before climbing up himself.

"Oi!" He shook her. She coughed. Sanji grabbed his jacket and dried her hair before wrapping it around her so she wouldn't catch a cold.

Luffy felt hazy, she opened her eyes a bit.

"Zo-ro?" She called, said boy sat next to Sanji and her.

"Yeah. What were you thinking? Be more careful next time, idiot." He scolded as she sat up and smiled.

"Sorry Zoro!" She grinned. Zoro rolled his eyes. She looked to the wet boy on her other side of her and smiled. "Thanks Sanji! I thought I was a goner!" she giggled.

"You're welcome! Luffy-chwan!" Sanji swirled with hearts in his eyes. Zoro glared.

"Pervert." He shot.

"What was that!?" Sanji glared.

"You heard me!" Zoro and Sanji slammed their foreheads together as lightning shot through their glares. Luffy laughed.

The three sat for a while.

"So. We need to go get Nami and Usopp, oh! And we need to find Johnny-Niisan and Yosaku-Niisan! I think they were on the Merry." Luffy leaned back some, thinking about her crew mates and her and Zoro's old friends who decided to pose as her brothers one day. Johnny and Yosaku insisted the young girl call them 'Niisan' when they became something like a dysfunctional family. It was back when Luffy had fist started traveling with Zoro.

**Flashback-**

_Luffy sat at the bar and waited for Zoro. She swung her legs and picked at her food in a bored manner. She puffed out her cheeks, Zoro had advised her not to talk to anyone until he returned. She heard some yelling outside. _

"_What's that?" Luffy jumped out the seat and ran out the door. Two boys about a year younger than Zoro were standing up to some mean looking pirate. Luffy took a close look at them. The two were bruised and badly beaten. Luffy looked around. _

"_Damn... Yosaku! Let's try again!" One yelled._

"_You got it, Johnny!" The other boy, Yosaku, nodded and they charged again, swinging their swords. Luffy raised an eyebrow. _

"_They don't fight anything like how Zoro fights..." Luffy muttered. The two got blasted back again. They flew towards Luffy._

_ Luffy screamed as the two came flying at her. _

"_Luffy!" She was grabbed and pulled to the side. She looked up._

"_Zoro!" She smiled. _

"_I thought I told you to stay put." The boy grumbled. Luffy smiled._

"_Sorry!" Zoro rolled his eyes and looked to the side._

"_Hey... Isn't that a pirate?" He asked._

"_Sure is!" Luffy replied._

"_Nice. I'm hungry. And you're starting to grow out of those clothes." Zoro muttered as her motioned to the short black shorts and the now tight blue t-shirt the girl was wearing. _

_ Zoro quickly disposed of the pirate, gaining the bounty money after turning him into the marines._

"_Great, lets go." He grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled her along. Normally, he'd try to leave the girl behind, but after traveling with her for a few months, he knew she couldn't be left alone. So he dragged her along on his aimless journey. Luffy stopped._

"_Zoro, those guys..." she said. Zoro looked back. The two, Johnny and Yosaku were bowing behind them._

"_Train us!" They demanded._

"_Haaa?" Zoro looked at them. And that's how it all started._

**Flashback end-**

Zoro yawned as he shifted through his pockets.

"And we need to buy you new shirts..." He muttered, looking at the coins in his hand before dropping them back in his pocket. Luffy stood.

"That too!" She giggled, then she looked to Sanji. "You're coming too! Right?" She asked. Sanji looked up at her.

"What? I told you, I can't..." He muttered. Luffy's face fell. Sanji felt a pang of pain before the large, already broken ship was sliced in half. The three stared at it.

"What was that!" Luffy blocked her face from the large wind that followed the slice. Zoro smiled.

"I think I know." He stood, drawing his three swords.

Luffy looked at the man who stood on the broken ship. He looked about 25, maybe 30, and held a large sword that resembled a cross.

"Zoro? Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"'Hawk eyed' Mihawk." Zoro smiled. "The greatest swordsman in the world." Luffy looked from Mihawk to Zoro.

"You're not gonna fight him... are you?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I am." Zoro smiled.

"Ok... be careful. Good luck!" Luffy smiled.

"Thanks." Zoro charged the man.

Luffy watched them clash. She could tell, Zoro was losing. The man flashed behind him. Luffy tapped her foot in anticipation. Zoro stood and spread his arms.

"What's this?" Mihawk asked.

"A slice to the back is a swordsman greatest dishonor." Zoro stated.

"Well said." Mihawk sliced Zoro across the chest.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled when the boy started bleeding heavily. Sanji was just staring in shock. Luffy looked at the blond boy.

"I have to help him!" She said, jumping up and hopping swiftly on the drift wood to where Mihawk was walking away on the opposite side of the broken ship. "Stop! Hey!" Luffy yelled at him.

Mihawk turned and saw a girl with blue shorts and a black waiters coat running towards him, a straw hat perched on the top or her head.

"Stop!" She yelled angrily. Mihawk stopped and allowed the girl to punch him in the face. He turned to look at her.

"Hello." He nodded.

"Why'd you do that!? Why'd you hurt Zoro!" She yelled.

"He started the fight young one." Mihawk said. Luffy glared and punched his chest repeatedly, trying to gain a reaction of pain. A reaction that never came. Mihawk picked her up by her shirt collar.

"Put me down." She began to kick him.

"Where'd you get this hat?" Mihawk asked.

"Shanks..." Luffy muttered. Mihawks eyes went a bit wide with surprise.

"Is that so..." He muttered.

Mihawk set Luffy down. She looked at him curiously.

"...Is Zoro gonna be ok?" Luffy asked.

"Possibly." Mihawk shrugged. Luffy sighed, at least there was a chance.

"Oh." Luffy turned.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen..."

"And you're a pirate?"

"Sure am!"

"So young..." Mihawk shook his head. "Well. I'm going." He turned.

"Wait!" Luffy yelled. Mihawk stopped. "Tell Shanks I said hi!" she said, then she turned and ran, and Mihawk was gone. Luffy knelt next to Zoro.

"Zoro? Zoro!" She shook him.

Zoro was in pain. He had a strange dream.

_Luffy was hugging Sanji, who had one arm draped around her shoulders. She smiled._

"_I don't need you anymore Zoro! Sanji said he'll watch after me!" Luffy hugged Sanji tighter. Sanji smiled. _

"_Yeah, later, Marimo." He snickered. Luffy smiled. _

Zoro cringed.

"Lu-ffy!" He coughed.

"Zoro!? Are you ok!?" Luffy help him sit up.

"Luffy... I'm.. I'm sorry." He said, tears falling. Luffy hugged him.

"It's ok. As long as you're ok." she sniffled.

"I'm sorry... you need the best swordsman for your dream."

"And you'll be the best." Luffy pulled away and smiled at him.

"Yeah." Zoro said, wiping his face.

Luffy's bottom lip quivered and she broke out in a sob. Zoro jumped back at bit in surprise.

"Lu-Luffy-!?" Luffy wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Zooorrrooo! I thought you were gonna die!" She cried. Zoro patted her head, remembering for a moment that she was just a little girl.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Zoro cringed. "But Luffy-" He gagged when he hugged him tighter. "It hurts!" He coughed, going unnoticed as she continued to cry.


	8. What's Sanji like? Ace is on the move!

**One day later...**

Sabo floated along; his small ship carried by the gentle breeze. That is, until he saw a familiarly large sword on a familiar boat with a over familiar man riding on it. Sabo squinted a bit.

"Hey? Is that you? Mihawk!" Sabo yelled The boat stopped a little ways off, Mihawk looked up at Sabo, giving a nod of acknowledgment. Sabo anchored his boat a few feet away from Mihawks. "That way, the way you just came from..." Sabo peered behind the man into the ocean. Mihawk was silent. "The Baratie! Why were you there?" Sabo demanded.

"I followed a group of pirates who escaped me. It led me to a very entertaining duo of children." He chuckled to himself.

"Children?" Sabo inquired.

"A fourteen year old girl and an older boy." Mihawk yawned.

Sabo tapped his foot. Doing math in his head. Luffy was ten when she disappeared. She'd would be around fourteen now.

"Luffy?" Sabo said.

"Hm? I believe she mentioned that name. She said something about Zoro as well." He said. Sabo couldn't hide the smirk that mad it's way to his face.

"A black haired girl? Big brown eyes?" Mihawk nodded. "Scar about here?" Sabo pointed under his eye.

"Was that what that was?" Mihawk muttered.

"Red Haired Shanks's Straw hat?" Sabo said. Mihawk chuckled.

"It seems you know the girl. She was a feisty little thing. Punched me right here." Mihawk pointed to a spot on his cheek.

"Is she still there? Luffy?" Sabo asked. Mihawk yanked up the anchor and continued to sail forward.

"Possibly. She seemed intent on staying until her friend was better." And with that, Mihawk was gone.

Sabo smiled.

"So, the Baratie will be my first stop after all!" He yanked up the anchor and pulled out his sail, letting the wind push the boat as he rowed furiously. It was nearly three hours until the Baratie was in sight, another two hours until he was there. He docked, out of breath on the deck. There where people outside, chefs, all picking drift wood out the water.

"That girl caused quite a mess, didn't she?" One man laughed.

"But she had a killer apatite!" another laughed, causing a chain of laughter.  
"Hey! Slackers! Get back to cleaning!" A large man with a chefs out shouted as he came out the door.

"Sorry! Owner Zeff!" The men all shivered and began working on the drift wood and broken restaurant faster.

Zeff's eyes fell on Sabo.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"A girl... she was here! Luffy?" Sabo huffed.

"That waitress?" Zeff smirked and shook his head.

"Waitress?" Sabo raised an eye brow. Zeff nodded.  
"Come with me." He said, Sabo followed the man back into the restaurant.

Sabo listened intently to the story. Six kids, Luffy and her friends, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku, accidentally blew a cannon ball into their restaurant during a feud with a marine. Luffy had come in to apologize and Zeff made her work as a waitress for a week, even though she refused to do the job for longer than a day or two. The a hungry pirate came, one of the best and youngest chefs, Sanji, fed him and gained Luffy's admiration in the process. Then the pirates came. Luffy and her crew fought them and they won. Then Mihawk came, he beat Luffy's friend but the boy survived. One of her crew mates had stolen their ship and Luffy, a healing Zoro, and Sanji, who had joined them, went after her.

"That was yesterday, they took Sanji's boat to Cocoyashi."

"Yesterday?" Sabo sighed, then he thought of a question, he would ask, for Ace's sake. "Uh, What's this 'Sanji' like?" He asked.

Zeff let out a laugh.

"That boy? He's a love struck fool who'll chase after any pretty girl to walk through the restaurant doors." Zeff stood. "That's all I have to say." He walked back to his office. Sabo left the restaurant and headed to his boat.

"So... it would be best not to tell Ace about Sanji." Sabo sighed, looking out at the sea as he sailed away. "How do I just keep missing her?" he released his sail and let the wind blow the ship along. "Well, if I hurry, I should catch up. How long could she stay in Cocoyashi anyway?" Sabo smiled. Then the Den den mushi in his pocket rang.

"Hm? It's Ace." He answered. "Hello? Ace?" Sabo spoke.

"Oi! Sabo! Where are you?" Ace's angry voice rang through the snail phone.

"I just left the Baratie." Sabo held the phone away at Ace's loud voice.

"Was Luffy there?" Ace asked.  
"She was, not anymore though." Sabo sighed.

"What's she been up to?"

"Causing trouble, gathering a crew."

"A crew?"

"She already has 5 people."

"Oh, four girls and Zoro?"

"..."

"Sabo?"

"Try for boys and a girl named Nami." Sabo muttered.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IT! I'M COMING OVER THERE!"

Sabo winced at the loud voice.

"No Ace, really, she's fine." Sabo smiled nervously.

"She's not fine!" Ace yelled. "What's this crew like?"

"I'm not sure about the rest, but Sanji sounded... nice?" Sabo lied.

"That tone says other wise." Ace growled.

"Don't be silly. You stay there, don't worry, I can handle it." Sabo said.

"Sabo! Wait! Liar! Don't you dare hang up on-" Sabo hung up the phone. A shiver went up the boys spine, Ace would be angrier now, he could feel it.

**Back with Ace**

The transmission had ended.

Ace burned the news paper in his hand and slammed the den den mushi on the table. He stood and shouted.

"You!" He pointed at the man who had given him the paper.

"Y-yes? Ace?" He stuttered, standing straight at the angry voice of the fire user.

"I'll be going." He stood. "Sabo can't hand anything! He's always to easy on Luffy's friends!" Ace stomped to the side of the large ship, jumping on his one person boat. "So I'm off!" He yelled, dropping into the water and using his fire to fuel the motor and jet forward in the ocean.

Ace thought.

"Okay. Luffy should be heading for the Grand Line." He muttered. "So at some point she'll end up on Drum Island. If I get there first, I'll leave a note and try and find her at the next island." He thought, "And it works in my favor. Teach was heading in that direction." he smirked and nodded. "Here I come Luffy!" He shouted, pressing the boat on faster and creating a large blast of water in his wake.

**Sorry this was short! But hey! I have friends in here. **

**Ace- oi! Sabo! Liar!**

**Sabo- You would've freaked out!**

**Ace- I am freaking out! Hey! Author! Where's Luffy?**

**Me- She left with Zoro and Sanji after the last chapter, they'll be back.**

**Ace- Then I'll wait!**

**Mihawk- You guys are loud.**

**Me- Oh yeah! Mihawk was in this chapter too!**

**Mihawk- Though I'm not sure why.**

**Me- The viewers don't see you that much.**

**Mihawk- I see.**

**Ace- Well, I don't like him.**

**Sabo- You don't like anyone.**

**Ace- I like you. And Luffy. And White Beard. And Marco. And our Author. And-**

**Me- As flattered as I am, we're running out of time! Ace! Sabo! Mihawk! Let's do it!**

**Everyone- Read and review! **


	9. Finally Caught up! I don't remember you!

It was a long fight with Arlong, but Luffy had still won Luffy had practically destroyed the whole part of the island that Arlong had claimed, nearly drowning, but in the end, claiming Nami as her one and only navigator and her precious friend. Th village had organized a party for the crew and Nami, so Luffy was sitting up that night, yawning along with Zoro. Sanji was helping cook, Usopp was partying, Nami was with her sister.

"And then they're were five." He said.

"Yep. And more to come." Luffy pointed out. Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and her. They were a crew, a team, a family. The village was still partying.

"Luffy-chan!" two excited voices yelled. Luffy smiled.

"Johnny-Niisan! Yosaku-Niisan!" Luffy smiled and stood. Zoro stood as well.

"What's with you two?" he asked when he saw they're excited faces.

"Family photo before you guys go!" They cheered.

"We're not a family." Zoro groaned.

"Aw, come on Zoro! Let's take a picture!" Luffy tugged on his shirt. Zoro sighed, why couldn't he say no to Luffy?

"Fine fine." He said, walking with Luffy, Johnny, and Yosaku.

The picture was nicely sitting on Luffy's desk near her bed the next day. She was sitting in the middle of Johnny and Yosaku, the three of them smiling brightly and Zoro stood behind Luffy, smiling slightly at the camera. She smiled, moving it so it faced her bed, then she ran out to the deck where Cocoyashi Village had came to see them all off.

"Come on Nami!" Luffy waved when she saw her at the back of the crowd. The villagers were silent, then Nami began running, pushing through them, bumping them and pushing them. She jumped up onto the ship near Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji. Zoro smirked, Sanji swooned at her 'grace' and Usopp cheered with Luffy about a new member. Nami opened her shirt and multiple wallets fell out, making the crews eyes go wide.

"HEY!" The villagers all screamed when they check their pockets to discover that their wallets were gone.

"Let's sail Luffy!" Nami smiled.

"Aye aye!" Luffy smiled. "Usopp! Set sail!" She yelled.

And the crew sailed away, waving to the island that laughed and yelled at Nami and her farewell antics. The ship was now equipped with a orange tree garden, just for Nami. Luffy proposed a celebration and the crew partied though the day. Then at night, Luffy waved to Sanji and Usopp as they went off to bed and Nami called 'Goodnight' from her and Luffy's room and Luffy sat up with Zoro. She yawed.

"Go to sleep." Zoro yawned after her. Luffy smiled at him.

"I guess I should." She stood, hugging Zoro. "Night!" She said, running off to her room.

"Night." Zoro called after her, staring out at the sea so he could keep watch.

Luffy took one last look at the picture of her make-shift family before she went to sleep. Meanwhile, Zoro noticed a small ship trailing quickly after them in the night. He stood and looked at it closely.

"What is that?" He squinted, the figure on the boat was wearing what looked like a suit and a top hat. It waved at him. The man connected the boats and hopped up to face Zoro. The swords man instinctively went to his swords, but he could make the man out clearly now. He had neck length dirty blonde hair and a chip in his front tooth, blue, deep, eyes and a blue tuxedo and top hat.

"Who're you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Sabo, you must be Zoro, right?" he asked.

"Who's asking." Zoro glared.

"I'm Luffy's brother, is your captain around?" Sabo asked the younger boy.

Sabo looked at the boy in front of him, he was in a protective stance, ready to attack if needed.

"Luffy's brother?" Zoro said, searching his face. Sabo nodded. Zoro back up. "Wait here then. I'll be back." Zoro walked off to Luffy and Nami's room. Sabo smiled, he had finally found his sister. Zoro shook Luffy.

"Hm? Zoro?" Luffy gripped his arm. "What's up?" She asked.

"Some guy's here, he said he's your brother." Zoro whispered.

"Yosaku-Niisan? Johnny-Niisan?" Luffy asked.

"No, someone else. Come on." Zoro helped her sleepy form up, Luffy grabbed the picture from her desk and let Zoro lead her out of the room.

"Oi, Marimo, who's this?" Sanji, who was now awake, was facing up to Sabo, Usopp was hiding behind him. Nami had waken up too.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sabo smiled, opening his arms.

"Luffy-chan!" He smiled. Luffy clutched the picture, looking at him with confusion.

"Luffy? Do you know him?" Nami asked. Sabo smiled, kneeling near Luffy.

"Of course she knows me! I'm her big brother. Right? Luffy-chan?" Sabo smiled, Luffy backed up, clutching the picture with one hand and Zoro's hand in the other. Sabo tilted his head in confusion. "Luffy-chan?"

"Who... who are you?" Luffy asked.

Sabo stared blankly at the fourteen year old girl. Zoro pushed her behind him.

"Exactly. Who are you?" the 16 year old glared.

"Did he come to hurt Luffy?" Nami, the fifteen year old glared.

"I won't let him lay a finger on her." Sanji, the 16 year old cook glared as well.

"Come on Luffy, we can take him!" Usopp puffed out his 14 year old chest. Luffy still searched Sabo's blank face.

"Luffy-chan? Come on, it's me, it's Sabo onii-chan!" Sabo smiled. "Stop joking around, it's me!" he said desperately. Luffy shook her head, stepping in front of her crew, she held out the picture with her, Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro. She pointed at Johnny and Yosaku.

"That's Johnny-Niisan and that's Yosaku-Niisan. Those are my brothers." She said. Sabo felt a shock of pain.

"Luffy..." He muttered. Zoro stepped in.

"Luffy has amnesia. I've been taking care of her since as long as I can remember. She's never remembered you." He glared a bit.

"Can I stay? Until she remembers?" Sabo pleaded. The crew looked at one another. Sanji looked back.

"Let's go into the kitchen. I'll make some tea." He said. Luffy nodded and the crew and Sabo went into the kitchen.

Sanji presented everyone with tea while Sabo explained what happened the day Luffy went missing. Zoro would mutter something to her every now and then. When Sabo finished everyone was quiet. Nami and Usopp nodded.

"Zoro..." Luffy tugged on his shirt and yawned.

"Yeah, I know, we're all tired. But do you remember anything he said." Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I remember the storm. But nothing else..." Luffy said. Zoro looked over to Sabo.

"She doesn't remember you." He shrugged. Sabo sighed.

"But you can stay. In case I remember." Luffy said. Sabo smiled at her.

"Thank you, Luffy-chan." he said. Nami stood and stretched.

"Come on Luffy." she said. Luffy shook her head.

"I'll sleep with Zoro tonight." She said, walking off with her first mate. Sanji gave Sabo a blanket for the extra bed in the boys cabin.

"And don't try anything." Usopp warned shakily.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sabo bowed and the crew went to sleep.

Sabo stayed awake for a bit longer, the pain was still there. The pain that Luffy didn't remember him. The pain of the fact that she found new brothers. The pain of the fact that she found a new person to watch over her. Sabo sighed, slipping into sleep.

Luffy had her back pressed to Zoro's, the same way they used to sleep when they traveled all those years before.

"Zoro?" Luffy called.

"Yeah?" Zoro said back.

"What if that Sabo guy wasn't lying, and everything he said was true?" She asked. "Am I still your friend?" she said, turning to look at his back.

"Yeah. I guess so. If he is lying though, I'll slice him to piece for you, okay?" Zoro yawned. Luffy giggled, turning around again.

"Ok!" she moved closer before falling asleep. Zoro yawned, turning over and wrapping a protective arm around her, having to remind himself that Luffy was a fourteen year old amnesiac.

"Didn't I already say I'd always be here." Zoro yawned before falling asleep himself.


End file.
